Twin Trouble
by queen of drama queens
Summary: Olivia and Elliot get a call to a school where they find two badly abused 8 year old twins. Olivia is going to adopt soon and she finds compassion for the twins. But when the mother fights back and fights to get the twins Olivia gets scared.
1. Chapter 1

Law and Order

Olivia was busy typing on her computer when Elliot came to get her for a call. They went to a school and walked in through the double doors Olivia went up to the officer and asked,

"Where is the vic?" The police officer looked at Olivia doubtfully and said something Olivia couldn't hear.

"Follow me."He said and he led them to a classroom. There were two girls sitting in desks, one was scribbling something down on paper and the other was reading a Dr. Suess book.

"Why are we they look normal to me?" Elliot asked. The police officer pulled back one of the girls sleeves there were scratches and bruises all down her arm.

"What happened to your arm sweetie?" Olivia asked. The little girl yanked down her sleeve and scrunched down in her seat. Olivia looked at Elliot, then at the girl, then back at Elliot.

"What is your name?" Olivia asked the little girl.

The little girl looked at Olivia and said, "Ashlyn, and she, she is my sister Alex." Olivia was trying to fight back tears as she examined the girls' arms, face, and legs.

"Okay Alex, Ashlyn do you want to go with me and get something to eat and then go to where I work?" Olivia said to the girls. the girls looked at each other and then nodded. When they where in Olivia's car Elliot came up to Olivia and said,

"Are you alright Liv? You don't look so good." Olivia stepped out of the car and let out a sob in Elliot's arms

"I just can't take it! How can somone do that to a child? I know I wouldn't do that to my little girl" Olivia said

"You have a child, Since when?" Elliot asked puzzled.

"Well, I decided to adopt. I realized that empty room in my apartment needs to do more than produce dust. So I'm getting a little girl. Whenever I find the perfect one." Olivia said with a smile.

"I don't recall saying you could." Elliot chuckled.

"Whatever, bye." said Olivia as she climbed into her car.

She pulled out of the parking lot and went to the burger place across the street from the office.

"So what do you want?" Olivia asked.

Alex looked at Ashlyn and said, "Uh, we'll take two hamburgers I guess." Olivia was surprised she spoke. The little girl hadn't said anything short of yes or no. After they ate their food, they drove to the office and Olivia finished her work while the girls explored her office. In the next room she could hear somebody yelling and screaming. She looked at the girls and they were holding each other whimpering.

"What's wrong girls?" Olivia asked them.

Ashly pointed to the next room and said,

"That's our mom. She's going to get mad at us and then she's going to hurt us. Then all of a sudden the door to Olivia's office swang open and the girl's squealed and ran over to Olivia. She looked up to see a mean looking woman standing in the doorway. She started saying somethng in a different language Olivia didn't know. Then in English she shouted,

"ALEXANDRA LYNN AND ASHLYN MARIE GET OVER HERE NOW!"

The girls looked at Olivia and stayed in Olivia's arms.

"MAYBE YOU DIDN'T HEAR ME I SAID GET OVER HERE NOW!"

Olivia stood up and the girls ran over to the oppisite wall of their mother.

"You can't have the girls until investigation is over."

"There isn't supposed to be an investigation anyway.These are my girls andno one will take them away from me not even the police"

A police officer came into the room to take their mother out of the room and tookher into the guestioning room. Olivia walked over to the children and hugged them.

Ashlyn looked at Olivia and said,"When will we have to go home? Does it have to be today? I want to stay with you."

Then Olivia thought of the spare room in her apartment and thought of the girl she was going to adopt. She left the room and walked over to Munch,

"Hey you don't think the twins are going home today do you?"

"No I doubt it escpecially after their mom's little outburst. Why?"

"Well, Ashlyn said she wants to stay with me at all times and right now there sleeping so I thought I'd come ask you if it was alright to take them home with me instead of putting them in foster care. They trust me. I have an extra room in my apartment. so..."

"Well, we'd have to check withCPS to make sure you'ld qualify. But as for me I don't care."

Then Olivia heard a child calling her name.

"I guess I better go it sounds like one of them just woke up."

She walked into her ofice and was pelted by a body. She opened her eyes and saw a little child on top of her.

"Ashlyn, do you think you could get off me? I can't breath."

"Sure but one thing I'm NOT Ashlyn."

"Oh sorry"

"What were you doing out there?"

"Talking to 'the boss'."

"About what?"

"YouI asked him if you could come with me tonight instead of somone else."

Alex got a sparkleof hope in her eye."You mean we aren't going tohome with our mom tonight?"

"Nope. I have to make a phone call and then we will know if I'm leaving todaywith kids or without."

"I hope we are."

Then Ashlyn awoke andgot up and walked over to Olivia.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Uhh yeahI guess."

Olivia made the phone call tochild protectiveservices and was granted herrequest.


	2. Chapter 2

Twin Trouble

"Okay Ashlyn, Alex, let's go." Said Olivia. The little girls got up and ran over to Olivia almost knocking her over. It was about five thirty when they left her office.

"Hey Munch, I'll talk to you later tonight."

"Okay bye girls I'll see you tomorrow."

The girls left and got in Olivia's car. They drove to the nearest gas station to get gas for Olivia's car. As they pulled into the parking lot one of the girls shrieked and started crying. Olivia looked back and saw fear in the girls' eyes. Then she looked ahead and saw their mother. She was walking towards the car.

Olivia gripped her steering wheel and yelled, "Hang on girls!"

Olivia turned the wheel sharply to the left and floored the gas petal. The two girls shrieked and clutched the side of the window for dear life. In the back they heard tires screech behind them. Ashlyn turned and looked out the back window.

'Olivia. She coming!" she screamed.

Olivia turned and looked behind her. Muttering something non-to pleasant under her breath she turned the wheel sharply again. Only this time they were out in the middle of New York Rush hour.

The two girls screamed again and a blue Mercedes had to swerve to keep from hitting them. String of angry curses followed them as the speed onto the opposite side of the road _straight into incoming traffic! _

Olivia swerved again and they found themselves on a back road. Quickly she put it in park and turned to see if Alex and Ashlyn were okay.

"Yeah we're fine. I think." Ashlyn told her exhaling sharply.

Behind them they heard yelling and the sounds of a crash. Both girls jumped as they heard their mother begin to start screaming.

Suddenly everything was quiet, and then a loud banging came on the back window.

The two girls screamed and Olivia punched the 'lock' button.

"GIVE ME BACK MY KIDS!" The crazy lady yelled as Olivia pulled away in the car.

A/N NOTL wrote half of this!


End file.
